vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowjacket Drone
Description The Yellowjacket Drone is a powerful new type of Energy damage squadron, categorized as drones, with higher DPS and health over most squadrons. It was available in the event AXIS. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Yellowjacket drone is the most powerful squadron in the game. It does a MASSIVE 650 DPS at level III, this when fully paired with a Mk VI Paladin Carrier can completely decimate even Xeno Division Hulls due to their sheer damage output. To make it even more powerful, it has almost 4,000 health. This almost makes it impossible to shoot down with Non-Xeno weapons as mostly it will only get it down to halve health. Even when hit by Xeno Weapons it will usually only destroy a few and waste an entire barrage destroying it. The combination of the two make an extremely deadly force on the battlefield. Along with this, it has a rather fast speed and a shorter flight time allowing it to come back with full power much faster when left on a ship. Disadvantages: However, the Yellowjacket Drone has a massive weight at level III, being a whopping 4,159t mass. This makes it impossible to fully outfit unless you get a Mk VI Paladin. Coupled with terrible drop rates and the difficulty of the fleets for Mk V this means it is hard to fully use. It also has a rather low 8,000 scramble range, thus, it is easily outranged by the Alien Swarms. On a 1 on 1 encounter against Swarms it will always lose due to this low range. Its decreased flight time can also be a problem if you somehow manage to sneak a few drones onto the enemy. It also is incredibly hard to obtain as it is unlocked via the Ancient Reaper fleets which are incredibly challenging. It also has a MASSIVE build cost and resource cost making most Paladins nearly 30 days long and take almost 500 million Helium-3. Setup: Like all carrier squadrons try to outfit the most amount of squadron levels as possible before balancing out the rest of your carrier. However, the Paladin Carrier is very different from most carriers as it needs Generators for support fields. Mk VI Paladins shouldn't have a problem maxing Yellowjacket IIIs out on the hull. Mk I's however will have problems, level II x4 and level I x2 and then Fusion Thrusters III, Agility Field Generator, and then whatever armor and shields fit. Alternatively you could use II x2 and I x4 to be able to equip a Metaphase Shield III. Gallery Trivia * The Yellowjacket is the first drone type Squadron released to players * The Yellowjacket has the highest DPS and mass at Level 3, more than the Hunter Swarm and Gladiator Swarm. It also is the most expensive drone in the game. * The Yellowjacket is probably a reference to the Yellow Jacket suit from the Marvel Movie Ant-Man. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Blueprints Category:A.X.I.S. Category:Squadrons Category:Energy Weapons Category:A.X.I.S. Only Category:Carrier Only